What Should I Do?
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Sakura menyukai Naruto, ia rela menunggu di tempat yang menjadi sejarah pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Saat menunggu, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke yang telah membuat 'sejarah' lain. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah Sakura berpaling? Lime, OOC, Gaje. RnR, please?XD


**What Should I Do?**

**By**

**Chima Geunma**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSakuNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Lime, Don't Like? Don't Read! No Flame! ONCE AGAIN, No Flame!**

**Halo minna san, Chima comeback mempublish fic setelah beberapa waktu hiatus ^^**

**Semoga readers suka, amin...**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**What Should I Do?**

Lampu berkelip, suasana yang didominasi kegelapan dan musik yang menggema. Puluhan pasangan berdansa di lantai dansa, banyak pula yang menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk minum. Salah satunya seorang gadis beranbut pink, Sakura Haruno. Duduk terdiam menatap orang-orang yang sedang menikmati suasana klub di kota Konoha.

Seorang pria berambut duren menatap Sakura, ingin mendekatinya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya pada Sakura sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Pria itupun mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Mau berdansa denganku?" ajak Sakura. Dengan senang hati Naruto menerima ajakan Sakura. Pria dan wanita yang baru saling mengenal itu sepertinya cepat sekali akrab.

"Kau datang ke tempat ini hanya sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan masih asyik menari bersama Sakura.

"Yeah, aku hanya sendiri. Aku baru beberapa hari tinggal di kota ini dan belum mempunyai teman." Sakura merapatkan diri pada Naruto, memeluknya. Naruto terkejut dengan sikap Sakura yang berani memeluknya, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berkenalan.

Tapi walaupun Naruto terkejut, ia menikmati dekap hangat Sakura. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pulang. Apakah kau mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Memangnya kenapa ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Aku sudah ngantuk," jawab Sakura. Mereka pergi dari tempat yang penuh keramaian tersebut. Sakura menggamit lengan Naruto layaknya pasangan kekasih.

Naruto membawa mobil, semakin mempermudah untuk mengetahui tempat tinggal Sakura.

"Silahkan tuan putri," ujar Naruto. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkannya gadisnya memasuki mobil.

"Thanks," gumam Sakura. Narutopun menyusul Sakura masuk ke mobil. Naruto sudah bersiap men-_starter _mobilnya. Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, mengerutkan kening, merasa heran dengan sikap Sakura. Sakura menyeringai. Ia mendekati Naruto dan melumat bibirnya. Tak mau kalah, Naruto balas melumat bibir Sakura. Naruto mencumbu seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura. Ia juga mencumbu leher jenjang Sakura sambil tangannya menyentuh bokong Sakura, sedangkan tangan Sakura membuka setengah gaun juga membuka pakaian dalamnya. Kini Sakura telanjang dada. Tangan Naruto langsung beralih ke dada mulus Sakura, meremas-remas serta memainkan tonjolan kecil di payudaranya.

"Aaaah..." desah Sakura.

Naruto kembali melumat bibir Sakura. Kini mulutnya yang bermain di bagian payudara. Sakura semakin membenamkan kepala Naruto untuk tetap di sana. Saat sedang bermain tiba-tiba seseorang di luar sana mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil kaca mobil Naruto.

"Sialan, mengganggu saja," gumam Naruto kesal. Sakurapun ikut kesal namun hanya diam. Dengan cepat ia merapikan bajunya. Setelah itu Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Tuan, jika sudah selesai, silakan jalankan mobilnya. Masih banyak yang akan parker di sini," kata tukang parkir dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Wajah Naruto merah padam, memberi uang parkiran dengan rasa kesal, kemudian tancap gas.

Jarak apartemen Sakura sangat dekat, hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai ke sana.

"Ini apartemenku. Lantai lima, nomor lima puluh," ujar Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil Naruto. Tak lupa juga Sakura memberikan kartu namanya pada Naruto lewat kaca jendela mobil.

"Jangan lupa telepon aku."

Sebelum Naruto berkata sesuatu, Sakura langsung pergi.

"Jadi ini apartemennya? _Not bad_," kata Naruto santai.

Malam berikutnya Sakura datang ke klub itu lagi, menikmati malam. Tujuan sesungguhnya ialah untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun sayangnya, Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Malam ini Naruto tidak datang.

Di lain tempat, Narutopun sebenarnya ingin datang ke klub itu, ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Tapi apa daya, Naruto harus lembur dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Sakura duduk sendiri, matanya mencari-cari ke semua arah di tempat itu. Mencari keberadaan si rambut duren.

Seseorang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk sendiri. Namun bukanlah Naruto yang datang, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut emo.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Kulihat sedari tadi kau gundah," sapa sang pemuda. Sakura menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan seksama.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Sakura datar. Setelah itu, Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha... Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum? Apakah kau mau?" ajak pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Boleh juga, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Siapa yang kuat minum banyak, dia pemenangnya!" tantang Sakura. Sasuke memasang pose berpikir.

"Oke, aku setuju! Apa jaminan untuk yang menang, begitu juga untuk yang kalah?"

Sakura sebelumnya sudah memikirkan jaminan tersebut, karena dia penantang.

"Untuk yang menang, dia boleh meminta apa saja yang diinginkan. Untuk yang kalah, dia harus menuruti permintaan si pemenang," ujar Sakura.

"Cukup menarik!" seru Sasuke. Lalu keduanya memesan minuman sebanyak sepuluh botol, minuman yang kadar alkoholnya cukup tinggi.

Mereka meminum dari botolnya secara langsung. Sakura sudah meminum empat botol, ia sudah mabuk sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke berhasil minum lima botol, sekarang ia juga dalam keadaan mabuk. Mabuk berat.

"Hanya sampai situ kemampuanmu? Apa kau menyerah?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada merendahkan Sakura. Sakura yang sedang mabuk tidak peduli. Keadaan Sakura setengah sadar, membuat kata-kata yang diucapkannya tak jelas arahnya.

"Kau menang ya? Berarti aku yang kalah, hahaha... Jadi, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku ingin, kau menjadi kekasihku. _Deal_?"

"Hanya jadi pacar? Oke, _deal_!" jawab Sakura lalu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Sasuke.

.

Pagi harinya, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang serba putih. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa kopi di tangannya. Ia menaruh kopi itu di meja. Sasuke mengenakan kemeja putih dengan seluruh kancing terbuka, dipadupadankan dengan celana pendek.

"Kau?" gumam Sakura yang masih linglung. Sakura melihat keadaannya di balik selimut.

"_WHAT_? Sasuke, jelaskan padaku! Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" desak Sakura.

"Tadi malam? Tadi malam kita melakukan ini," jawab Sasuke lalu menyelinap ke dalam selimut Sakura. Terdengar erangan kecil dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, lebih tepatnya melepaskan cumbuan Sasuke di dadanya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Apa kita _Making Love_?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kau ganas juga ya!" seru Sasuke. Ekspresi Sakura antara bingung, terkejut, dan _blushing._ Dalam hati kecilnya, ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kau telah memperkosaku!" tuding Sakura.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu! Kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Kau tidak ingat? Semalam kita taruhan dan aku yang menang, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku," kata Sasuke bangga. Sakura mencoba mengingat memori semalam. Walaupun pikirannya masih kacau, ia bisa mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?" tanya Sakura yang uring-uringan.

"_Of course_!" gumam Sasuke santai.

"Mana pakaianku? Aku ingin pulang sekarang!" pinta Sakura. Sasuke membantu memungut satu persatu pakaian Sakura. Gadis pink itu menutup tubuhnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaiannya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sakura mengambil barang-barangnya dari apartemen Sasuke.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dengan wajah merah padam yang berapi-api(?).

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Kata-kata Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura marah dan ingin membunuhnya. Sakura mengenali tempat itu, ternyata Sasuke masih satu apartemen dengan Sakura, namun beda lantai. Apartemen Sasuke berada di lantai enam.

Sasuke menggenggam kartu nama Sakura yang diambilnya secara diam-diam dari dalam tas Sakura tadi malam.

'Sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam. Aku memang membuka pakaiannya karena basah. Dia terlihat lucu jika sedang marah, hahaha...' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura telah sampai di apartemennya, perasaannya gundah gulana, ia mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ada kebenarannya. Sakura merasa bodoh! Kehormatannya telah direnggut oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, tertera nomor baru dilayar ponselnya. Sakura mengangkat telepon itu dengan malas-malasan.

"Halo,ini dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Halo juga. Ini aku Naruto, apa benar kau Sakura?" tanya Naruto di seberang sana.

"Iya, aku Sakura. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Begini, aku meneleponmu karena ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam. Di tempat kemarin, bagaimana?" Naruto harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Sakura.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita bertemu di sana," jawab Sakura _excited_. Naruto ikut _excited_. Ia tersenyum lebar, walau tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan menunggumu nanti malam. Jaa," ucap Naruto sebelum menutup telepon.

"Oke, jaa," gumam Sakura.

_._

Sasuke datang ke apartemen Sakura, namun Sakura tidak ada di tempat. Karena Sakura sudah pergi ke klub untuk menemui Naruto. Sasuke tahu tempat yang sering dikunjungi Sakura.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" sapa Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang duduk. Naruto tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Naruto mencium pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura _blushing_.

"Tidak, santai saja," gumam Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto tidak dapat menahan perasaan juga gairahnya. Sakura mencium bibir Naruto serta melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

Hari yang mengejutkan untuk Sakura. Saat sedang asyik berciuman, seseorang datang menghampiri dirinya dan Naruto.

"Sakura...!"

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menoleh pada orang yang memanggil.

"Sa... suke... Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan pria berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

**TBC**

**Gomen ficnya gaje *plak* Chima seneng banget bisa mempersembahkan karya Chima untuk teman-teman semua.**

**Review Please... XD**


End file.
